There are currently numerous electrical connectors available which are mounted to a printed circuit board. As the size of the machines in which the printed circuit boards are installed decreases, the density of the connectors positioned on the board must increase. Also, as the machines become more sophisticated, the complexity of the printed circuit boards and the connectors must increase. Consequently, the configuration of the machines requires that electrical connectors with numerous terminals extending therefrom be mounted on a printed circuit board in such a manner so as to occupy a minimal area of board real estate.
In order for the connectors to occupy a minimal amount of board real estate, it has become extremely desirable for connectors to have closely spaced terminals. To accomplish the required spacing, all dimensions of the connector must be minimized. However, the performance of the connector cannot be compromised due to the close centerline spacing of the terminals. It is therefore essential that the electrical characteristics of the connector not diminish as the size of the connector is reduced.
Consequently, in order to reduces the size of the connector which maintaining the electrical performance thereof, the present invention is directed to an enhanced grounding bus. The grounding bus requires minimal space, but provides the electrical characteristics to properly shield the closely spaced terminals of the connector.